Wall-E (Did with a friend)
by Silverwind the Albino Dragon
Summary: Melodie had gained an unlikely sister as she lives on the ship, known as the Axiom. But something happens where she is starting to be rebellious. Can she live on the ship peacefully or fight for freedom? (Bad Summary) There is two main characters. (Pairings: AutoXOC, OCxOC) There are three OCs.
1. Notes

**Introduction:**

This is a story a friend and I have been working on. We may have bad grammer but we did it more out of fun then anything else.

How it works:

-Each paragraph is in a view of another character.

-My friend took a few characters and I took a few.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Everything was warm and moist were I was. Everywhere I looked was tanned by the light outside. Nothing much. I did notice a shadow of a long snouted thing coming closer to me. I did not feel fear, though. More... calm.

"This thing will be special."

_I hear voices,_ I thought.

Two shadows loomed over and my blue eyes looked at it. They seemed to be mumbling something but I can't hear them.

"We have to take it away, Celestia." spoke one of the beings.

"She will never hatch without the right being." spoke the second.

_What are they talking about? I will be free from this warm place?_ I was dumbfounded.

"I don't want her to be with another being. I want to see my baby grow up." Whined a feminine voice.

"She will be safe, Celestia." spoke the voice.

"Don't worry." spoke the second. "We may be in the mid-evil age but we know what we are doing."

I noticed the long snouted shadow nudged my warm and moist containment.

A sigh was heard from the she-being. "Okay. If it is the only way."

"Thank you, Celestia." spoke the voice as they reached out of to pick me up.

Some time past as I was shook around in my containment. I guessed the beings were on the move. Then there was no light in my containment. My blue eyes widened. Fear was welling up inside but I could not get freed.

"This will be in your family till the right one comes along. I know it is in your family. It shows the symbol of your family." spoke the shadow.

Another shadow appeared. "What are we supposed to do with this thing." a harsh voice made my skin crawl.

"This being needs a home. It won't be freed if not with the right person." fretted the known shadow.

"I don't care." snapped the angry voice. "Leave and take that... thing... with you."

The shadow looked around. It set me down, backed away, and it was gone. I was left in the darkness. For how long... I don't know.

Some days later, I woke with a start. Something had vibrated the containment. I tried to struggle but to no avail. A shadow loomed over. It was smaller than the shadows I was used to.

"Oh! I found something!" a voice squeaked.

"What is it?" another voice came in.

"I don't know. A white stone with silver wind markings." the voice squeaked.

"Leave it." the other voice fretted. "It is the royal family's stone."

_Stone? I was confused. I am a stone?_

"Then why did they abandon the stone?" the voice squeaked.

"How am I supposed to know?" the other voice growled.

Suddenly, I was picked up, again. I wasn't pleased.

"What are you doing?" the voice screeched.

"Taking it home." the voice squeaked.

10,000 years later

A male and female were carrying a package. They were heading to a room.

A quiet little girl about seven years old sat in the corner of the sterile silver room clutching a picture of her two beloved dogs she had to send on another ship. "I'd rather have stayed home and just played with my puppies under all the trash." she cried. "I don't like it here!"

She goes and locks the door to the small room hearing footsteps.

The couple tried to open the door but found it difficult.

"Honey," came the female's voice.

"We have a present for you." the male's voice chipped in enthusiastically.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Is this another trick like when you told me we were going to get food and it was in a milkshake cup only not a milkshake...IT WAS A CHEESEBURGER?!"

"This time, I promise you it is not that." the female's voice spoke up. "We thought you would be happy with the idea."

"We brought you a present. It is super special. I promise." the father added.

She opens the door curiously.

The father holds out a purple blanket package.

"Take it and open." the female was almost about to burst with joy.

The father stood there with a smile and held the package out to the girl.

She took it and opened it. "Wow lovely rock." she said softly and pauses. "Isn't this the rock grandma said I'm not supposed to touch in a 1000 years?"

"She wanted it to be a present for you when she passed away." the female spoke.

"It is the family's precious family stone." the father said.

"Grandma said that it was special. She wanted you to have it when she passes." the female spoke.

"Do you like it?" the male was concerned that the girl would toss it away like the other things they tried to give her.

The girl wraps it in a blanket and rubs it going back to her corner holding it close. "Yes I do thank you." she lays her forehead on it and starts to cry again. "i wish we were home." she whispers as her parents walk out.

A few minutes with the girl clutching the stone in her arms, it started to crack. A sparkle of silver light sprinkled from the stone then dies away within an instance.

The little girl stares stunned..."Is this some sort of magic wishing rock?"

Part of the stone started to crack at one spot as it arched upward. It broke and a slimy white snout sniffed the air.

The little girl reaches out a finger prodding the snout...this can't be happening rocks don't have noses. She pokes the nose again curiously. Is this an egg?!

The snout snorted as it retreated. Another push and a chunk of the rock fell. Revealing a short snouted white reptile with huge brilliant blue eyes and puny brown head horns and stubby brown jaw-line spikes. It looked around to notice the girl. It gave a high pitch squeak before breaking the rest of the stone. The creature fell to the ground on its back. Shells of the stone lying everywhere still oozing the goo from the stone. Even the creature was smothered in the goo. The creature snorts as it rolls itself to its feet. Catching a wing underneath but quickly frees the wing. It stumbled to its feet dazed. Looking around to take in its surrounding. The white creature had a short neck, plump belly, short legs and tail, and pathetically puny wings. Along its spine were brown spine spikes that rose and fell as the creature stumbled around. Its tail wings and main wings flaring for balance. Two sets of fans on its tail, to be exact. A fan at the base and a fan at the tip of its tail. The creature stumble and feel forward onto the girl's feet.

The little girl gasps picking up the tiny creature. "a dragon!" she gasps "a real live dragon!" Oh my gosh your so cute!" she hugs the little dragon gently to her in a motherly way. "Welcome to the ship"

She wipes her off with the blanket holding her gently. "What's your name? I'm Melodie DrakeSinger. Do you even talk?" Melody gets onto her cot and begins petting the dragon happily.

There is no way I can speak to this thing. I know the language from the shadows but I can't tell her my name. The dragon fretted. It thought for a moment. Ship? What is a ship? The dragon stumbled away from the girl to explore the surrounding it was in. Nothing too interesting about this location. It turned to face the girl. It tried to speak but only squeaks and whimpers where all it could make.

Melodie goes and picks up the tiny dragon placing her on the cot. "Are you hungry? Maybe you're hungry? I know I can go get one of those meaty smoothie things the liquid diet should be fine for you I'll be back." she leaves the room closing the door carefully. She runs out between the different paths for the hover chairs finding the first food shop she can. She grabs a hotdog in a cup and rushes back to the room to find the dragon sitting there waiting patiently. She shuts the door again. "Sorry for leaving." Melody whispers "But if Secur-T sees you they could take you away like they did my puppies. I don't want that I brought you a hotdog in a cup." she empties the cup into a small bowl. "I'm not sure what dragons eat so here. Do you want this?"

The dragon sniffs the bowl. Does this thing seriously things I need to eat mush? The dragon was petrified of the idea of eating such carrion. Carrion, from what she heard was rotting food. This smells like carrion but it does not look like what carrion is described to be. Reluctantly, the dragon dips its head to the bowl, sniffs, licks, then gags at the taste. Its tongue lolled out in disgust.

Melodie makes the same face. "I know how you feel I'm not into it either, any of it. All the food is liquid. Everyone but I and my folks seem hypnotized and none of them can walk. I use to eat real food solid food not this mush." Melodie sinks onto the floor beside the little dragon tearing up. "That was back when I was home. The captain says we're never going back." Melodie starts to cry curling up where she sits.

The dragon looked at her sympathetically. I feel sorry for her. The dragon was not much for comfort but this girl obviously needed it. Cautiously, the dragon inched closer to the girl. It sniffed the curled up girl before nudging an arm and wriggling underneath. The dragon curls up and lays its head on its feet.

Melodie notices after a few moments and slowly reaches her hand down and scratches behind the horns on the little dragon's head whimpering in a similar fashion to the dragon's earlier protests. "You're so amazing." Melody said. "I'm sorry you're stuck here with me."


	3. 1 The Chase

This is the first chapter. My firend and I had a lot of fun. Melodei is her character and Silver is mine. The characters were split between us. In this chapter, she had only her character and a the 10 Secur-T bots. For me, it was GO-4, my character, and the other 10 Secur-T bots. If there is any mistakes throughout this chapter/story, please let me know so I can fix it. Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

10 years later

White whizzed by as alarms where set off. "How do I get into this mess?" A pale skinned 17 year old hissed. Her long brown hair waving behind. She has silk like clothing that looked almost like a bikini but more shirt and skirt. Her blues eyes whipped around looking for Melodie. Melodie had tried to hack into the system for changing the cheeseburger in a cup to an actual cheeseburger. Now, they were running from the Secur-T bots. 20 had started chasing them. The pale teen noticed that Melodie was nowhere in site. She looked behind her to see 10 of the Secur-T bots chasing her. That means that the other 10 where following Melodie

Meanwhile, Melodie was running away from the 10 Secur-T bots chasing her. She had an idea. She goes behind the leading small bot, known as GO-4, and places a bug chip on it which gives her access to its mainframe. The hacked GO-4 turns to the rest of them, "Override directives B-257 and return to stations that goes for all Secur-T bots on current detail." As they all go away Melodie finds Silver, who was getting off the ground, and sneaks up on her jump-hugging her happily. "That was fun huh Silver?" she laughs.

"Not when you get jumped by the Secur-T bots. They beamed me down with their red anti-gravity lasers." Silver, the pale teen, grunts. "What about GO-4? Will he be alright?" Silver looks to the hacked GO-4 twitching a bit but was soon released from the hacking chip.

Go-4 looks to the two, solutes with gratitude then leaves. _Melodie is fun but Silver needs to lighten up. She may become like Auto if not. What is with her and those eyes? Never seen a human with slit pupils before._ He shrugs it off as he left.

Melodie laughs. "Well maybe you'll be less grumpy when I show you these!" She holds up some actual cheeseburgers. "Look, look, look! they're solid!" she laughs handing one to Silver. "Come on let's hurry back to our room before my folks catch us and take the two hamburgers. Haha!"

_When will she learn that we can get in huge trouble if we do get caught?_ Silver thought. She thought of Go-4 saluting Melodie before he left. _Wait... Did GO-4 think this is a game?_ Silver looks to the direction GO-4 went in. Narrowing her eyes in agitation, she wanted to claw that bot for this so called game. Silver wanted to meet whoever was in charge and give him a mouthful for sending out the bot, GO-4. She disliked the bot for sending the Secur-T bots after both of them. They caused actual harm to them. Silver snorts. _Those damn bots left me scratches and bruises!_ Anger started to build up. Her human teeth shaping to sharpened fangs.

"Hey calm down." Melodie drags Silver away by the arm as they neared their room and closes the door then checks her over. "You got a little bruised up and it's not GO-4's fault he thinks me hacking him when he tries to get me is fun. He updates and I update and we play...GO-4 doesn't send them. This bot called AUTO does. I don't hack AUTO though. It's a deal he's got with me. I don't hack his servers, he lets me get away with stuff. As long as it doesn't endanger the entire Axiom and his primary directive to pilot the ship." She smiles. "I also am responsible for fixing any bot I hack if it starts malfunctioning." Melodie rubs Silver's back to get her mind off the bruising. "Do you not like our game?"

"No. I am left out. You have the fun, I get the bruises." Silver scowls at the thought. "Look at my upper arm!" It was a deep scratch that was still bleeding heavily but not to the point it would drain all her blood.

Melodie gasps. "Gosh I'm sorry." She puts Silver on the cot and starts cleaning the wound carefully with a water soaked cloth, rubbed in short strokes to simulate Silver's own licking tongue. She wraps it up in soft cloth and gives her a hug kneeling on the floor at her feet. "Sorry really. Uh, I'll ask GO-4 to play nicely with you okay? I'll tell him you're playing with me and I'll tell AUTO too. Next time I see him." She hugs Silver again. "Sound okay to you?"

"I guess." Silver snorts at the idea. "Your game with that bot is unnecessary to me. I don't know how to hack. I am just a dragon, remember?"

"You don't have to hack." says melody cheerfully. "I'm going to pass you off as my sister and say you can't hack but you still play and that the bots have to play nice because you're my partner in our game. Then you won't get hurt as bad. They don't toss me around. No fun to hurt the ones playing with you."

"True." Silver thought aloud.

There was a knock on the door to their room. Silver eyed the door curious who would be at the door. Melodie's parents had left to do something and left them both alone. "Should we answer?" Silver asked Melodie.

Melodie goes and answers then begins to grin. "Figured you'd be here. Hi guys. Do I have to report to AUTO for fixing GO-4?" Melodie asked out the door.

"Who is it?" Silver peers over Melodie's shoulder to see two Secur-T bots. Silver's heart began to race. "Don't let them take me!" Silver coward, though she did not budge from her spot.

The Secur-T bots looked to Silver. "Negative." They spoke in a spooky voice. To Silver it was, anyways. "Report to the bridge." Then they left.

"I told you that we will be in trouble!" Silver scoffs.

Matilda ruffles Silver's hair. "I just explained it all to you. GO-4 probably malfunctioned and AUTO wants me to fix him and see what I hacked. He's use to me hacking into the food programmer. I've done it for years it shouldn't be a problem. You don't have to go with me." Melodie starts walking out the door.

Silver watched her go before chasing after Melodie calling out, "Wait for me!"

Along the way, Silver looked up at the pillar where the Captain and AUTO were located. Melodie and Silver had just gotten off the tram. Both heading into the clear blue sliding doors. Closing behind them once they passed through. Silver looks to see a bot slowly typing on a white keyboard. It looked up at us before opening the elevator doors. This was not the first time both had been summoned to the bridge. The bot got back to work. Silver quickly peers to the keyboard as Melodie and she stepped into the elevator. The keyboard was blank. _Guess they know what to press._ Silver thought. The elevator door closed then move up. As they got high enough, they could see the whole ledo deck. The pool was crystal clear with the overweight humans lounging around on their hover chairs. Silver snorts at the thought of them all being lazy. The ledo deck disappeared as they came to the Captains quarter's elevator door. One more up and that was the bridge. The door opens to reveal a wheel calmly sitting there. It looked like a normal ship's wheel except it was attached to the ceiling instead of the ground. Around were control panels. All of them was one of the main ways to control almost anything on the ship. As both girls stepped out of the elevator, it closed. Silver eyed the wheel cautiously, narrowing her eyes. Last time she came here with Melodie, they were in huge trouble.


	4. On Hold

Stories going to continue:

- Cars World and OC Prequel  
>- Cars and OC: Fall, Winter, Sring<br>- Planes and OC  
>- Trust<br>- TFA: Fenemies

These are the ones i have no inspiration for because of writer's block:

- Cars World and OC: One-Shots  
>- Shadow, Thunder, River, Wind, Blood<br>- Wall-E(Did With A Friend)  
>- Warriors: Cars<p>

These are on hold:

- Book 1: TFA  
>- Herobrine and Chelsey<br>- Planes and OC: Fire and Rescue  
>- Sisters of the Elements<p> 


End file.
